


Horror Movie Night

by initforthethrill



Series: Beronica Oneshots! [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/F, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: The one where Betty and Veronica greatly regret their decision to watch horror movies late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my tumblr: beronicaoneshots.tumblr.com

Betty practically slammed the stack of horror movies onto her bedside table. There were three or four of them, enough for her and Veronica to waste away the rest of their night together. Betty still couldn’t stop mentally laughing that her parents had no idea Veronica and her were a thing, and Veronica found it quite hilarious too. It was obvious to all their friends, but Betty’s parents were just oblivious. “I can’t believe you convinced me to watch horror movies when we could have watched romances all night.” Veronica complained, playfully groaning. She didn’t really mind, in all honesty, she was just happy to spend the night with Betty. “I convinced you? No no, Ronnie, you convinced me. I don’t even like horror movies.” Betty retorted.

Veronica frowned, “Neither do I. What did we get ourselves into?” The tan skinned girl grumbled.

Betty sighed, “I don’t know, but I already regret it.” Regardless of their shared dislike of horror films, Betty started up one entitled ‘Disturbia.’

“She’s cute.” Veronica somewhat mumbled a comment about the main female character under her breath, and Betty huffed, pouting. She was clearly trying to make Veronica feel bad for being attracted to anyone other than her. Veronica slipped her fingers into Betty’s and brought Betty’s hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. “Not nearly as cute as you, Betts.”

Two hours later and the movie had finished, with only a few jump scares involved throughout the length of it. Betty scoffed, “That wasn’t even scary, Ron.” Veronica agreed with the bright eyed girl who was cuddled up to her.

“Yeah Betts. We’re not going to let a little scary movie get the best of B & V.” Veronica put in their next movie, ‘When a Stranger Calls,’ which ended up being significantly scarier than the last movie. The two girls cuddled up to one another and Veronica let out a little whimper. Betty pulled Veronica into her arms, even though she was quite afraid herself. There were still two movies left and the both of them sincerely wished that neither of them would be scarier than this movie was. The ending credits finally rolled, and Veronica sat up with an annoyed look on her face. “I knew I would regret this.” She murmured.

Betty yawned, “Ronnie I don’t think I can stay awake for two more.” Betty did look tired, Veronica acknowledged that her girlfriend probably couldn’t stay awake for even one more, but she put the next movie in anyways. “I’m not sure how you’ll be able to sleep tonight, what if a stranger calls?” Veronica raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading on her face. Betty’s lips curled into a pout, and she shook her head, “Stop that.” She playfully hit Veronica’s arm, which caused the raven haired girl to cry out.

Betty rolled her eyes over dramatically, “That didn’t even hurt.” Veronica gave the blonde girl her best puppy dog eyes, “Kiss it and make it all better Betty Cooper.” Betty couldn’t help but smile at her demand. With no second thought Betty pressed her lips against Veronica’s, which caught the other girl quite off guard. It’s not as if they had never kissed before. Veronica really didn’t know why she was surprised by this one, but she quickly melted into Betty’s lips, kissing her back deeply. Their lips parted, and now it was Betty with the smirk on her face, she pecked Veronica’s lips once more.

“Better?”

“Much better…” Veronica smiled.

Betty had turned her attention to the TV, focusing on the new movie that was on screen, ‘The Ring.’ Veronica, however, had a much tougher time paying attention to the movie. She was staring at the beautiful blonde girl sitting beside her, eyes burning into Betty’s skin. Betty jumped at some point in the movie, scaring her enough to turn her attention back to Veronica again. “Didn’t that scare you, V?” Betty paused, leaving room for a response from Veronica. “Ronnie?” Veronica snapped out of her Betty centered trance, and shook her head, “Terrifying, B.”

Betty’s eyes trailed over Veronica’s face, taking in every inch of her skin before laughing. “You haven’t even been paying attention have you?”

Veronica smiled brightly, white teeth a stark contrast against her tan Latina skin, “Not particularly, no. You’re beautiful, Betty Cooper.” Betty’s smile widened, her heart always skipped a beat whenever Veronica told her such lovely things.

“Thank you…you’re beautiful too.” Betty could feel her face heating up, and she did her best to hide it, to no avail.

“Oh I know, B. Don’t you see the way everyone looks at me?” Veronica joked, “All jokes aside, the way you look at me makes me feel powerful, and loved. I appreciate and love you more than you know, Betty Cooper.”

“You’re such a sap, and stop calling me by my full name.” Betty teased, although she quite loved Veronica’s sappiness.

“Okay, Elizabeth Cooper.” A shit eating grin spread on Veronica’s face.

“That’s even worse my god.” Betty shook her head, taking Veronica’s hand in hers. “Hold my hand. This stupid movie you picked is scaring me shitless.” Betty demanded of the other girl, to which Veronica happily obliged. At the end of the night, Betty was practically shaking, and Veronica wasn’t in any better of a position.

“How are we going to sleep after all this?” Betty questioned out into the open. “Highly unlikely.” Veronica breathed out, pulling the fluffy pink bed sheets over them. “Ronnie!” Betty squealed, peeking her head out of the covers, “I regret watching those damn movies. Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Betty huffed, crossing her arms.

“I have no idea why we both agreed to this. But, on the bright side, scared B&V comes with lots of kisses and cuddling. It wasn’t all that bad was it?” Veronica questioned Betty. The blonde shook her head, her ponytail bouncing around. Veronica was pretty sure rarely ever Betty took her hair out out of that pony, but it fit her perfectly. The perfect girl next door, and she was all Veronica’s.

“No…I suppose it wasn’t all that bad.” Betty smiled.


End file.
